Growing up
by sosevvy
Summary: This is a story about morgan growing up.She grew up with Maeve and didn't know who her father was... until now.
1. My Father

Hey everybody, this is just something new that I decided to try out, one boring night. Please go easy on me. And I don't think this is necessary but I do not own Sweep/Wicca or any of its characters, they belong to Cate Tiernan. Now on with the story. 

Growing up- Chapter One- My Father

Morgan's POV- (she's 12, I wanted to make it a growing up one since I didn't see any fanfics about her growing up.)

"Mom!" I yelled frantically. She was falling, going over the edge, then, all of a sudden, she was back up again. I rushed over to her, helping her up, pulling her away from the edge of the cliff. 

"Thanks, darling." She whispered breathlessly.

"What happened just now? One minute you were falling over and the next you were back up." I told her, confused. Looking around, I saw no one in sight, casting my senses; I felt nothing but the heartbeat of several small animals.

"It must have been him," Mom said softly, almost like she was talking to herself.

"What? Who?" I asked, getting more confused.

"Ciaran. Ciaran MacEwan, your father."

"What did you say?" I asked, incredulous. In all my 12 years of life, my father had never once been mentioned in the household. It had been just two of us in the household, me and mom, mom and me. It was an unspoken rule that my father was not to be mentioned. I had never known who he was, never known his name, never seen his face.

And all of a sudden, she not only tells me who my father is, she also tells me that he was here, and that he saved her life. What am I supposed to do? Act all happy that I finally get to see him, or get all angry that he wasn't with us for the last 12 years? It was just too much for my 12-year-old brain to comprehend.

"So where is he?" I asked Mom, looking around once again.

She shrugged, by the look on her face; I could tell that she was just as baffled as I was.

"Come on, sweetie, let's head home." Mom said, taking my hand and leading me back to the car.

On the car ride home, I thought about what had happened just now. Mom and I had been having a 2 person circle in the woods near a steep cliff, the area was secluded and hardly anyone ever went there, there was a very low chance of us being discovered.

After the circle, while we were packing our tools, Mom's athame slipped out of her hand, as she bent to catch it, the strong wind swept her towards the cliff edge, and as she started to fall, he arms windmilling behind her, some invisible force that she had claimed to be caused by my father, pushed her back.

The sudden jerk as the car stopped jolted me out of my thoughts.

When we were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in each our hands, I began asking my questions.

Questions like, "What was he like? Was he powerful? Why did he leave us? Why was he here tonight?" all flew out of my mouth.

Mom sighed, she looked tired. "He was...very powerful, incredibly charismatic, he was my soul mate..." Mom said softly and sadly.

"Why did he leave you then? And why was he here tonight?" I demanded, choosing to ignore the vulnerability that she was showing.

Mom shook her head, "I left him, Morgan. You have to understand this, he was married and had 2 children, I couldn't make him leave his family. And I don't know why he was here tonight, although I swear to the goddess that it was him." Saying those words, mom's face grew seemingly darker, as if she was reliving the painful memories in her head.

"Mom, if he hadn't had been married and had kids, would you have stayed with him? Do you still love him? If he came back now and begged for you to forgive him, would you go back to him?" I let fly all these questions at once, my mouth was really working overtime tonight.

"Yes, I love him, Morgan, and I don't know if I would go back to him, I really don't. Now, can we save your other questions till tomorrow? I'm really tired and I want to fall down on the bed and get up in a week's time." Mom got up wearily and put her cup in the sink, then she went up the stairs to her room.

I rinsed my cup and put in back in the cupboard, then I headed up the stairs, too.

When I walked into my room, I found a note on the desk, it said:

Dearest Morgan,

I am your father. I don't know if your mother ever told you about me, but I want to meet you. Could you come down to the park tomorrow at 3pm? I will be waiting.

-Ciaran MacEwan

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'd be soooooo happy. Just click on the blue/purple button below!! Thanks in advance!


	2. Meeting him

I'm writing this write after I uploaded the first chapter, so I can't thank anyone for reviewing, but I'd appreciate it if you all review, and tell me if it sucks and I should just stop writing or if its good and I should continue. ï

Morgan's POV

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my ribcage as I read the note. Was it really from him? Ciaran? My father? I debated about telling Mom about it, but decided not to. I finally had the chance to meet my father and I wasn't about to let anyone take it away from me.

I slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning until I was wrapped up in my sheets. Finally, the long anticipated morning came; I jumped out of bed and went downstairs, before I remembered that the note had said 3pm.Which was 5 long hours from now.

Time really crawls when you're looking forward to something. Mom went out at 1 to work and since it was a Saturday, I didn't have to go to school. At 2pm, I couldn't stand it anymore and I went to the park early, maybe he would be there already. He wasn't.

It was only when I got to the park and saw the many people there, did I realize that I wouldn't recognize my father even if he was standing right in front of me. My father could be anyone of the men in this park and I wouldn't know.

As it approached 3pm, a man I had never seen before but looked strangely familiar approached me.

"Are you Morgan Riordan?" he asked in what seemed to be a Scottish accent.

"Yes," I said, standing from the bench that I had been sitting on, "are you Ciaran MacEwan?" I asked him.

"Yes," he nodded, "you are my daughter, my youngest child." He looked at me curiously, and I felt him cast his senses towards me, I let him in, just inside enough to feel my confusion and see my doubts, before I pushed him out again.

"Impressive, you are powerful for your age," he told me, sounding somewhat proud.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Ciaran suggested.

I shrugged, "Okay, I guess we can go back to my house, Mom's at work." I told him. It was hard to believe that he was my dad. He WAS incredibly powerful, and charismatic, like Mom had told me.

As we walked the short walk back to my house, I asked him, "Did you love my Mom?"

"Yes, Morgan, I loved her very much, it hurt so much when she left me, I'm sorry that I hurt her the way I did." He sounded regretful, and his face betrayed his pain.

"Did you know that she was pregnant when she left you?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that the answer was no. That he hadn't abandoned me, too.

"Yes," he said softly, apologetically, "I did, but I couldn't find her, I tried many ways and means, but she blocked herself from me, until last night, her defenses were down, and I managed to locate her...and you."

Although this news cheered me up slightly, I wanted to know why Mom had blocked us from Ciaran. We reached the house, and I unlocked the door. What I didn't except to find... was Mom sitting on the couch, her posture, rigid and tense.

"Morgan, come here!" she commanded fiercely.

I obeyed. Not wanting to incur her wrath, I shrank to the side. Thankfully, Mom's attention was now fully on Ciaran, she stood up slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said angrily as I winced.

"Maeve, calm down, the child is still in the room, you're scaring her." Ciaran said, looking at me kindly.

"You don't know what scares her and what doesn't! You don't know her at all! And right now, you're the one who's scaring her!" Mom said furiously.

"No, he's not. I'm not scared." I spoke up.

Mom looked at me, and then said, "Morgan, go to the study, I'll be there soon." She didn't sound angry, her voice was unusually gentle.

"Okay," I said, running off to the study.

I couldn't hear what was going on outside, but I knew that Mom and Ciaran were talking about something serious.

About 5 minutes later, Mom came in. She sat down on one of the comfy chairs and put her hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye.

"Do you want to get to know your father?" she asked. "Do you want him to stay here with us for a while?"

I thought about it for a while.

"Yes," I finally said, "yes, I want to get to know him. But would you mind if he stayed here, Mom? If it makes you upset, I don't want him to stay here." I told her, surprised at my own thoughtfulness.

"No," Mom said, "it's alright with me."

"Okay,"

She stood up and we went out to the living room together. Mom nodded to Ciaran and he seemed to understand.

"Morgan, show your father to the guest room," she said.

I nodded, "Follow me," I said.

I started for the stairs and he followed. I opened the door to the guest room on the 2nd floor for him.

"Make yourself at home, Ciaran," I said, wondering if he would mind if I called him Dad.

He seemed to have read my mind, because he said, "I wouldn't mind if you called me Dad, you know, that is, if you want to." He added hastily at the end.

"I wouldn't mind either, Dad." The name felt familiar yet strange at the same time.

He smiled. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, down the hall," I told him, then walked off.

I bumped into Mom as I turned the corner.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Morgan..." Mom said uncertainly, "how would you feel, if I and your father got back together?"

A/N: I think that was a cliffhanger...Sorta...Haha... So, please REVIEW!! Thanks a lot.


	3. True or False?

**A/N: well, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. ïSob. Ok, never mind. I'll start the story now.**

**Sweetsoutherngal: **Thanks for reviewing; I'm updating now, lol.

**Christine Marquez:** I kinda thought that it would be boring to go in too much, because I couldn't really think of anything exciting that would happen during her childhood. Shrug. Oh, and Ciaran knows because he knew that Maeve was pregnant, and just assumed that the girl with her was his daughter. And maybe because it was some fatherly instinct, or he could sense her?

**Fire-Imp-666: **Thanks for reviewing, yeah, I did update twice, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep/Wicca or any of its characters. They belong to Cate Tiernan. 

"I... well, I don't know, Mom." I said, feeling confused, hadn't Mom been about to bit Dad's head off just a while ago? What had changed since then? Now I really began to wonder about what they had talked about in private.

"What _did _you two talk about just now?" I asked her.

"We uh... we talked about you," Mom said uncomfortably, she refused to look me in the eye; I could tell that she was lying.

"You did?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We _did _talk about you," she insisted. _We just talked about something else, too._ My uncanningly accurate witch senses told me what she had just thought.

"I knew it! What else did you talk about?" I asked, feeling many mixed emotions at the same time. Ciaran seemed nice, but I had only known him for less than a day, how was I to know that he wasn't actually a bad guy? But on the other hand, it _would _be nice to have a father for once. Shouldn't I trust my mother's judgment? She wouldn't have had me if she didn't love him. But, he had lied to her, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? All these thoughts ran through my head repeatedly. So loud that I almost missed what Mom said next.

"Well, we talked about... us." She looked embarrassed, and was it a faint blush that I saw on her cheeks?

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a nap now, can we talk tomorrow?" I said, faking a yawn, I couldn't wait to get back to my room and think things over by myself.

"Sure. I'll wake you up in time for dinner. Sleep well" Mom said, patting me on the head, I hated it when she did that, it made me feel like I was a little kid and still so short.

Instead of making a fuss, like I usually would do, I walked off to my room, turning off the lights and slipping into the welcoming bed. I didn't sleep, I closed my eyes and meditated, not the most ideal position, I knew, but that was the only way that I wouldn't be disturbed.

What should I do? I asked silently. Should I trust my father, or not? I waited for a reply, not even sure that there was going to be one.

What I didn't except was to hear and see all different kinds of images. A whole coven, murmuring dark words, moving their hands in shadowy patterns. By the runes everywhere, I could tell that they where working dark magick. One man stood out in particular, he looked familiar, and I could tell that he was the leader of the group.

I gasped as I recognized him. The man I had met in the park, the man that was in my house, the man that was my father. Then more images came, they were shape shifting. It was forbidden magick! _Goddess, _I thought_, I have to tell Mom!_

I was jolted out of my meditation state by someone shaking me awake.

"Mom?" I said anxiously, looking up at the face above me, it wasn't my mother. It was the man in the images- my father.

"No, it's me, Morgan. Your mother asked me to call you down for dinner." He said, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You look like you had a bad dream or something." Ciaran told me, worry etched into his features? Was it real? Or was it just another lie?

"Oh, I'm fine; tell Mom I'll be down in a sec." I said to him, climbing out of my bed and heading towards the bathroom.

As I closed the door, I felt him leaving the room and I sighed with relief. Splashing my sweaty face with cold water and then drying it on a towel again, I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked to see that my face was as pale as a human face could get.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my cheeks to get some color into them, and then I went downstairs.

I stayed quiet throughout almost the whole of dinner, so quiet that Mom asked me whether anything was wrong a few times.

Finally, I got so frustrated that I blurted it all out.

"No!" I shouted. "Everything's not fine! I just saw him," I pointed at Ciaran, "and a whole group of other people practicing dark magick and shape shifting and all that!

I think that qualifies under the category, 'everything's not fine'!" my voice had lowered by now; I didn't want any neighbors to hear me shouting and think I was crazy.

"What?!" Mom looked ready to hit the roof.

"Yes, he was practicing dark magick!" I said again, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew that is was true.

"Is what she said true?" Mom demanded of 'Dad'.

"It is," he admitted quietly.

"Get out!" Mom yelled at him just as he was about to say something. She grabbed his shirt and starting pushing him.

"Wait, Maeve! Let me explain, please!" Ciaran pleaded, grabbing hold of Mom's hands and trying to still her.

Mom stopped struggling for awhile, regaining her composure quickly. "Okay," she said, folding her arms "let's see you try, you have two minutes."

"I used to practice dark magick, because of influence from my mother and my mother-in-law. Adding the fact that you just left me to the mix, the situation left me with no choice.

Greer, my mother-in-law, once said something to me that made me realize, who better to call on dark magick than one whose own soul has sunk into darkness? But, when I found out that our baby was alive, Maeve, I realized there was still hope; I gave up Amyranth that night, and I know that they've been trying to track me down ever since. I've never stopped searching for the both of you, you have to believe me on that, I love you with all my heart, my whole being. Will you forgive me? Will you accept me into your family? At the very least, give me a chance; let me prove it to you." Ciaran said this all in one breath, and he was breathing hard when he finished.

I looked to Mom and saw that her eyes were actually tearing. She had been convinced. Ciaran took this as a yes and turned to me.

"What about you, Morgan? I know that I've not been here for you for the past 12 years, but I want to be around to watch you grow up in the coming years; will you give me that chance?" he sounded sincere, and when I cast my senses, he let me in, I could feel his regret, his deep love for my mother, and for...me.

"Okay," I finally said.

"So, Neimhidh, finally got your happy, little family, aye?" said a sinister voice coming from the entrance to the kitchen.

All of us swiveled around to find...

**A/N: hahahahaha.. if you wanna find out what happened next... review! Lol... oh and I got what greer said from the 7th book. Its actually true. Review!**


	4. Revenge backfired

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep/Wicca or any of its characters, they belong to Cate Tiernan. 

**Sweetsoutherngal: Thanks for reviewing, I dunno, I try to make them as long as possible, but sometimes I just can't. lol.**

**Rhiannan Star: haha. To keep you'll in suspense? Thanks for reviewing anyway, I'm glad that you think it's good. **

**Christine Marquez: umm, its okay. Ciaran didn't listen to her, he didn't know that she was gonna leave, and he did try to find them, and maybe Morgan just has a really really big heart for her age. Lol.**

**Fire-Imp-666: Cos we do. Heehee. **

**Chapter 4- Revenge.**

A woman emerged from the shadows of the living room; she smiled wickedly, a gleam in her golden eyes.

"Selene!" Ciaran gasped, his face registering his surprise. I looked at him, a little scared, who was this woman that he called Selene? She didn't look like she was just dropping by for a chat.

"Its time, Neimhidh, time for Amyranth to take their long awaited revenge." As she said this, other people walked in from the living room. They faces were covered by disgusting animal masks that looked like they had been carved from wood, yet the faces were strangely distorted.

Morgan, come here, stay behind us, I heard Mom's voice in my head. I slid across the floor slowly, step by small step, hoping they wouldn't notice. But they did.

"Stay where you are!" Selene snapped, reaching out to grab me. But Ciaran pushed me behind him, "Stay put," he said softly.

"Don't touch her." He growled at Selene angrily.

"Watch me," she smirked, and suddenly, I felt a strong force pulling me towards them, I immediately threw up block after block, murmuring a protection spell, to no avail. I wasn't strong enough to beat her.

I was pulled over to the other side of the kitchen before the force disappeared.

I heard Ciaran muttering something and then I felt another, stronger force pulling me back, Selene grabbed hold of me but I shook myself free and let myself be pulled along.

I felt like a puppet being controlled by invisible strings, and let me tell you, it wasn't a good feeling.

Mom hugged me to her as I reached them, she started to chant something in Gaelic, and I recognized it as a spell to shield us from any magick they did. Ciaran joined her, making the spell stronger, and then I joined them.

"Pathetic," Selene, who was the only one not wearing a mask and seemed to be the leader of the pack, dismissed.

She flicked her hand, and witch fire flew towards us, it bounced harmlessly off the shield we had created, she waved another hand, but the spell she sent our way bounced off the shield not so harmlessly this time, it flew back to them and hit one of the members right in the chest.

Selene's face remained a blank mask, if she felt any sorrow, anger or even embarrassment, she didn't show it. Instead, the whole group of people started chanting another spell.

We kept the shield up; making sure that it was strong enough. But this time, it just wasn't strong enough; they managed to break through it.

I watched in horror, as a black cloud was hurled towards us, at the last moment, Ciaran threw himself in front of us, shielding Mom and I from the magick, he took the full brunt of the attack.

"NO!" Mom screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her sadness quickly turned to fury. Unleashing her wrath, calling on centuries of power that I never knew she had, she began destroying the Amyranth members, more importantly, Selene. Trying my best to help, I sent my power to her, turbo-charging the magick that she was using on them. Soon, our kitchen was eerily silent, the screams and shouts all silenced by death. Bodies that hadn't been burned or vanished lay on the floor.

Mom knelt down on the ground next to Ciaran, or was it back to Dad now? She put her hands on his chest, where the black cloud had hit him, there was a gaping wound there and he was bleeding profusely.

Mom closed her eyes, shifting into a meditative position. She was going to try and heal him. It would take awhile.

I vanished the rest of the bodies, and tried to clean up the mess on the floor. Then, trying to be helpful, I brewed some tea for Mom after she came out of her meditative state.

After that, I waited, hour after hour passed, and Mom still hadn't come out. Had something gone wrong?

Just as I started to seriously get worried, Ciaran stirred. He blinked a few times, and then tried to sit up. I noticed that his wound had become considerably smaller, and it had stopped bleeding so much.

"Feeling better?" I asked with a small smile.

Before he could reply, Mom opened her eyes, she looked tired and weary, and I immediately rushed to help her up.

"You okay, Mom?" I asked, helping her over to sit on one of the chairs.

"Perfect, excluding the fact that I feel like I'm about to faint any moment." She joked weakly, offering us a smile.

"Yeah, right." I said, grinning, I handed both her and Ciaran a cup of tea, watching them as they gulped the hot, soothing liquid down.

"Morgan, would you mind going upstairs to the bathroom to get some bandages?" Mom asked me, gesturing to Ciaran.

"Not really," I replied, walking off to the second floor bathroom where we kept the first aid kit.

When I was about to walk back into the kitchen with the first aid kit in hand, I heard soft murmurings coming from in there, not wanting to disturb them, I kept quiet and peeped at them for the door.

Ciaran was stroking Mom on her back, murmuring something in her ear, something that seemed to be funny, because Mom smiled.

Clearing my throat, I stepped into the kitchen, startling them. They stood up almost immediately.

"Here," I said, holding out the kit to Mom.

As she dressed Ciaran's wounds for him, I heated up our cold dinner in the microwave, it wouldn't taste as good as before, but we didn't have a choice.

Dinner passed in silence, with the occasional small talk. You would think after fighting a whole group of evil people together, we would have something to talk about to each other.

After my shower, I headed back to my room. I took out my book of shadows from its hiding place and began to write.

_16th October_

_It's been a long day. First I met** him **in the park, then we came home and found Mom sitting there. And I found out that he used to practice dark magick, and THEN we got attacked by his old coven, how more hectic can a day get? He and Mom are together downstairs now; god knows what they're doing. I think they still love each other, look at the way they behaved in the kitchen, like two love sick puppies. (Ok, well, maybe not) I hear footsteps, someone's coming, I have to go now._

_-Morgan _

As I quickly stuffed my book of shadows under my mattress, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, sitting down and trying to look casual.

When no-one entered, I walked to the door and pushed it open, there was no-one in sight, but a small parcel lay on the floor. 'To Morgan Riordan' it said.

To be continued...

Please review!! I'm sorry I took my time to update, I've been sorta busy the past few days. Remember to review!


End file.
